


Undercover

by jiatbh



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: (attempted) humor, Alternate Universe - College/University, Kidnapping, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiatbh/pseuds/jiatbh
Summary: byungchan yang nggak sadar hidupnya sedang dalam bahaya tiba-tiba kepincut dengan kakak tetangganya yang penganggur.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> halo! semoga kalian menikmati cerita yang ditulis ngebut ini,ya! untuk prompter, aku mohon maaf banget kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai ekspektasi kamu! but i tried my best! i hope you'll like it! happy reading!

kata hanse, byungchan tuh _aneh_ . udah dikasih tuhan wajah yang tampan, badan yang kelewat proporsional, dan harta yang kalo diwarisin ke tujuh turunan nggak bakal abis-abis, tapi masih aja _jomblo_. 

kalo kalian cuma tau sebatas itu, pasti bakal bingung, sih. tapi untuk hanse yang udah kenal byungchan dari zaman masih pake popok sampe udah jago mabok ya, nggak heran juga.

anaknya aja jutek banget. 

contohnya aja nih, waktu mereka berdua masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, byungchan sering banget didatengin sama cewek-cewek dari kelas lain buat sekadar ngobrol atau bahkan cuma cekikikan ngintipin byungchan dari pintu kelas. tapi karena ini lagi ngomongin byungchan, ya, dia mah malah diemin mereka dan justru milih untuk mojok di belakang kelas buat ngerjain tugas. 

terus pas mereka udah masuk SMA, satu sekolah dibuat heboh karena kakak ketua OSIS yang terkenal banget atas wibawa dan parasnya yang sebelas duabelas sama aktor laga, nembak byungchan di tengah-tengah lapangan. 

waktu itu lagi istirahat kedua. jam segitu tuh banyak banget siswa yang nongkrong entah di depan kelas atau di kantin. selain itu, cowok-cowok juga sering main futsal di lapangan. entah karena privilege seorang ketua osis apa gimana, di hari itu tuh lapangan sepi banget, nggak ada yang main sama sekali. eh, tiba-tiba ada orang yang nyamperin ke kelas mereka dan bilang kalo byungchan ditunggu kak rowoon di tengah lapangan. 

byungchan yang lagi tidur langsung jengkel banget. ini siapa sih tiba-tiba dateng teriak-teriak gak jelas?! nggak tahu apa ya, semaleman dia begadang nangisin jessica yang baru keluar dari SNSD? 

(ok maaf. ini topik sensitif)

byungchan sendiri nggak ambil pusing dan langsung keluar kelas. karena kebetulan kelas dia ada di lantai dua, byungchan ngeliat dari balkon dan geleng-geleng kepala. gak tau emang kelewat bodo amat apa gimana, dia malah teriak ke rowoon. 

“GUE GAK MAU, KAK! GAK USAH MALU-MALUIN DIRI, DEH!” 

terus ya udah, gitu. dia balik lagi ke kelas buat tidur tapi nyumpel kuping dulu pake earphone dan pasang lagu keras-keras. 

rowoon yang udah nyiapin diri berhari-hari rasanya kayak disiram air dingin langsung dari kutub utara. langsung beku, bos. tim horenya yang udah nyiapin spanduk ‘BYUNGCHAN JADIAN YUK’ sama _confetti popper_ cuma bisa liat-liatan, antara kasihan sama ngakak (oke itu jahat). 

tim horenya pun akhirnya mutusin untuk bubar pelan-pelan sambil ngelewatin rowoon dan ngasih belasungkawa atas ditolaknya tembakan—yang bahkan belum terlaksana— rowoon. 

kalo ditanya apa rasanya, rowoon sih cuma bakal jawab “rasanya _anjiiing_ banget.”

sekarang byungchan yang udah masuk semester lima masih sama aja juteknya. padahal waktu jaman ospek dia dapet banyak banget perhatian baik dari kating maupun sesama maba karena mukanya ya…, yang cakep. waktu ada sesi pemberian surat cinta, byungchan dapet banyak banget surat dari sesama maba (padahal mah tugasnya ngasih surat cinta buat kating, nggak tahu kenapa dia bisa kebagian). tapi ini nggak tahu byungchan kelewat jutek apa memang jahat, dia malah nolak dan ngancem bakal ngebuang surat-surat tersebut kalo masih maksa untuk ngasih. 

yaudah deh, semenjak itu nggak ada lagi yang berani deketin byungchan karena udah t̶a̶k̶u̶t̶ males duluan. palingan cuma satu atau dua orang per bulannya dan itu juga dari fakultas lain. 

sekarang udah dapet kan gambaran sejutek apa choi byungchan itu? 

bayangin sekaget apa hanse tiba-tiba ngeliat byungchan ke kampus pake baju _rapi,_ _bukan_ hoodie atau sweater gombrong kayak biasanya. byungchan yang biasanya bodo amat sama penampilan dan bahkan pakai sesuatu yang nggak terlalu mentereng sekarang jadi berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. terus…, itu byungchan pakai bedak nggak sih?? apa hanse salah lihat?? 

anehnya lagi, byungchan masuk ke kelas SENYUM. seorang choi byungchan SENYUM?! hanse sampai harus nampar dirinya beberapa kali buat mastiin dia nggak di dalam mimpi dan ternyata; _ow,_ _sakit._ apa dia lagi di sebuah dunia paralel ya?! jangan-jangan badan dia ketuker sama hanse dari dunia lain?! atau ini semua ulah adiknya? tuh kan, firasat hanse tentang adiknya yang ikut sekte ilmu hitam kayaknya bener deh…. 

“woi, bengong aja lo, se.” lamunan hanse kepotong sama sapaan byungchan. semakin dekat dilihat, semakin takut hanse dibuatnya. hanse pun dengan hati-hati megang rahang byungchan dan digerakin ke kanan kiri secara perlahan. 

“dari kanan…, masih byungchan," gumam hanse pelan. “dari kiri, juga…, masih byungchan,” lanjutnya. 

hanse terus langsung menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pipi byungchan dan menjepit keduanya jadi byungchan monyong-monyong kayak ikan buntal.

“i-ini… gue nggak salah lihat? seorang choi byungchan dandan rapi dan masuk kelas sambil senyum?! lo nggak sakit kan? nggak dijampi-jampi orang??”

byungchan yang ngerasa gak nyaman pun langsung ngelepas tangan hanse dari rahangnya. “apaan sih, lo?” tanya byungchan kesal. 

byungchan langsung duduk di samping hanse yang masih kebingungan dan naruh tas selempangnya di lantai dengan sedikit dilempar. habis itu byungchan ngeluarin handphonenya dan ngebuka aplikasi kamera untuk ngaca dan benerin rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

“se, jangan bengong aja, kesurupan tau rasa lo,” ucap byungchan yang masih fokus benerin rambut. “ _by the way,_ rambut gue aneh nggak, sih? tadi gue naik motor ke sini soalnya.” 

“g-gimana? motor? lo seriusan naik motor?” tanya hanse dengan nada yang kaget. sumpah dunia hari ini bener-bener lucu. byungchan tuh nggak suka banget panas-panasan di jalan, kemana-mana aja harus naik mobil. lah, sekarang? 

byungchan berhenti ngaca dan nengok ke hanse sambil ngangguk-ngangguk dan senyum. “iya, serius. ternyata enak juga, ya? ya..., walaupun kaki gue kepanjangan, tapi cepet banget bisa nyelip-nyelip.” 

“lo naik motor apa emangnya? sama siapa? ojek online?” 

byungchan ngerucutin bibir dan ngeliat ke atas, mencoba untuk nginget nama motor yang dia tumpangi tadi. “hmm…, gue kurang tahu sih, cuma seinget gue namanya itu tuh scoop? atau snoopy? nggak tahu lah gue, ngapain juga diinget.” 

siapa pun tolong pegangin hanse sekarang soalnya dia bener-bener mau pingsan tiap denger jawaban yang keluar dari mulut byungchan. 

byungchan di mata hanse tuh sosok yang elegan dan _high profile_ banget. jadi kalo emang naik motor ya, hanse pikir pasti sekelas _ninja_ atau _triumph bonneville_ , tapi ternyata malah _scoopy? scoopy_ yang cimit-cimit dan besarnya seperempat badan byungchan? 

“sumpah, lo kenapa sih hari ini? nggak kayak biasanya, sumpah.” tanya hanse. 

“ya, emang salah ya kalo gue mau berubah? justru lebih baik kan kalo gue kayak gini?” 

_ya, nggak salah sih,_ pikir hanse. 

“jawab dulu pertanyaan gue, lo naik motor sama siapa?” 

pas ditanya itu, byungchan pun langsung diem dan mukanya memerah. senyumnya lama-lama melebar dan dia salting sendiri nutupin muka pakai tangan. hanse disampingnya cuma bisa melongo ngeliat byungchan geratakan sendiri sambil bersuara aneh. 

“ah, jangan tanya gue itu dong, malu banget _anjir,_ ” seru byungchan yang masih nutupin mukanya pake tangan. 

“apaan sih, lo? ngomong yang bener, _jir,_ suara lo nggak jelas.” protes hanse sambil mencoba untuk misahin tangan byungchan. 

“ih, tapi kalo gue kasih tau, lo jangan ember, ya?” 

“santai, elah. lagian gue ember ke siapa, coba? temen gue cuma lo doang.” 

byungchan lirik-lirik sebentar dan ngedehem. “gue dianter kak seungwoo, tadi,” ucap byungchan sumringah. 

“hah? siapa pula itu? nggak pernah denger namanya deh, gue,” tanya hanse. 

“itu, dia tetangga gue baru pindah bulan lalu, se. awalnya gue takut sih soalnya diem-diem aja dan nggak pernah senyum, eh ternyata orangnya baik banget…, suka nolongin gue dan ganteng banget lagi, _oh my god, my heart.”_ byungchan senyum-senyum dan naruh tangannya tepat di atas jantungnya. 

“byungchan…, jangan bilang lo naksir sama ni orang?” 

byungchan diem sesaat dan ngangguk pelan sambil masang ekspresi malu, “iya, gue naksir. naksir _banget_ , malah.” 

tolong panggil ambulans soalnya hanse beneran pingsan sekarang. 

* * *

byungchan pertama kali liat seungwoo itu sebulan yang lalu. byungchan baru pulang dari kampus dan ngeliat pintu unit apartemen sebelah miliknya terbuka lebar dan banyak kardus-kardus di depannya. byungchan sendiri nggak terlalu kaget, sih, soalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu grup WA penghuni lantai 8 udah dihebohkan sama kabar kalo unit sebelah byungchan akhirnya ada yang nempatin lagi setelah empat tahun kosong. jangan tanya atau buat spekulasi sendiri kenapa bisa kosong selama itu, soalnya kalo yang horror-horror byungchan nggak mau denger, takut. 

(sebenernya byungchan sering denger suara furnitur digerek tiap dia begadang nugas, cuma dia _denial_ aja biar nggak ketakutan)

byungchan yang anaknya jutek dan nggak kepo-an pun cuma ngintip sebentar dan langsung pergi menuju unitnya. pas lagi masukin pin, tiba-tiba byungchan ngerasain presensi orang lain. dia nengok ke kiri dan ngeliat seungwoo yang lagi ngangkat kardus sama-sama liatin dia balik. 

_oke…, this is awkward…,_ pikir byungchan. 

masalahnya byungchan tuh nggak nyangka bakal dapet tetangga yang se- _hot_ ini! mana si seungwoo cuma pakai kutang putih yang nge- _press_ banget dan ototnya timbul karena lagi angkat kardus yang kelihatannya berat-berat. belum lagi jidatnya yang basah karena keringe—oke cukup. 

byungchan yang nggak tahu caranya nyapa orang seganteng seungwoo pun hanya bisa diem mematung, tangannya juga ikut berhenti ngetik pin. tatapan mereka berdua kepotong sama seungwoo yang ngangguk ke dia dan cuma ngomong, “yok, dek.” sebelum pergi masuk ke unit dia sendiri. 

sumpah, itu tadi apaan? 

byungchan bingung banget dan mutusin untuk buru-buru masuk ke unit dia. saking buru-burunya, dia beberapa kali salah masukin pin sampe mesinnya bunyi-bunyi. di percobaan ketiga, tiba-tiba seungwoo udah di luar dan jalan sedikit ke arahnya. 

“ada masalah apa, ya? mau saya bantu?” tawar seungwoo. 

byungchan panik banget didatengin seungwoo. dia pun mundur-mundur sambil ngegeleng dan ngasih tanda _stop_ pakai tangannya. 

“ah, enggak, kok! a-anu…, tangan saya licin jadinya salah terus, hahaha.” 

“oh…, saya kira kenapa. oh, ya, kenalin saya seungwoo,” ucap seungwoo sambil nyodorin tangan kanannya untuk salaman. 

byungchan langsung ngelap telapak tangannya yang keringetan di hoodie birunya—yang bikin seungwoo rada ilfeel sih, sebenernya— dan nyalamin balik tangan seungwoo. 

“s-saya byungchan, hehehe…” 

jabatan tangan seungwoo keras dan tegas banget, byungchan yang menyeh-menyeh mah istilahnya _can’t relate_. tapi ini juga bikin byungchan mikir dua kali sih untuk nyari masalah sama seungwoo, disentil aja byungchan kayaknya langsung jatoh deh. 

terus mereka berdua kenalan singkat aja, gitu. seungwoo nyuruh byungchan manggil dia ‘kak seungwoo’ aja karena ternyata byungchan lebih muda lima tahun dibawahnya. pas byungchan udah masuk ke unit dia, dia ngerasa sedikit aneh, sih. tadi dia kayak ngasih informasi lumayan banyak tentang dirinya, tapi dia cuma tau satu hal tentang seungwoo yaitu umurnya doang. mana selama ngobrol si seungwoo nggak pernah senyum. paling cuma senyum kecil yang nggak tulus sama sekali. 

kayaknya emang penghuni unit sebelah ditakdirkan untuk mereka yang aneh-aneh, deh. 

udah tiga minggu semenjak seungwoo pindah dan byungchan mulai ngerasain sesuatu yang aneh dari tetangganya itu. walaupun byungchan _socially awkward,_ tetapi dia punya kemampuan observasi yang cukup bagus. selama tiga minggu mengobservasi gerak-gerik seungwoo, ada satu pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala byungchan. 

‘kak seungwoo penganggur, ya?’

masalahnya, setiap byungchan berangkat kuliah pagi-pagi, dia selalu ngeliat seungwoo masih nyantai ngopi sambil nyiramin pot tanaman di balkonnya, atau papasan di lift soalnya seungwoo mau ke gym yang ada di lantai 5. 

pas byungchan pulang malem pun, dia nggak pernah ngeliat seungwoo pulang pakai atribut kantor atau apa lah gitu. yang ada dia ngeliat seungwoo malem-malem pake hoodie sambil nenteng kresek putih berlogo supermarket dan sendalan doang sambil minum kopi kemasan. hal tersebut bikin satu pertanyaan lain muncul di kepala byungchan.

‘kak seungwoo dapet duit dari mana?’ 

byungchan rada curiga, sih. soalnya, bukannya mau sombong atau apa, harga satu unit apartemen di sini aja lumayan tinggi. terus kalau nggak kerja, dia mampu nyewa satu unit itu dapet uang dari mana? byungchan awalnya positif thinking aja, sih. mungkin kak seungwoo kerjanya dari rumah, makanya nggak pernah kelihatan keluar-keluar. tapi yang bikin dia balik mikir aneh-aneh itu karena waktu byungchan bolos kuliah sehari, dia cuma bisa denger dentuman lagu dari unit seungwoo. byungchan juga yakin nggak ada yang bisa fokus kerja dengan musik yang dipasang sekenceng itu. 

tapi yaudah lah, bukan urusan byungchan ini. 

walaupun seungwoo emang sedikit aneh dan mencurigakan, entah kenapa dia selalu hadir saat byungchan ada dalam bahaya. contohnya, waktu itu byungchan lagi begadang nugas dan mutusin untuk pergi ke supermarket 24 jam di lantai dasar untuk beli kopi dan kudapan. selama perjalanan ke sana, byungchan ngerasa ada yang ngikutin dia, makanya dia langsung lari menuju supermarket tersebut dan baru ngerasa aman. eh, pas dia mau jalan balik ke dalem gedung, tiba-tiba banget papasan sama seungwoo—yang katanya abis jogging malem— dan akhirnya mutusin untuk masuk bareng. 

selain itu, pernah juga byungchan lagi marathon netflix sendirian di kamar dan tiba-tiba denger suara pin pintu unitnya dipencet-pencet. byungchan panik, dong?! ini siapa yang coba-coba nebak pin unitnya? akhirnya byungchan pun cuma bisa diem dan ngunci pintu kamarnya, jaga-jaga aja kalo emang kebobol. 

nggak lama, dia dapet chat dari seungwoo. 

_‘Byungchan, kamu lupa pin pintu kamu lagi?’_

_‘nggak, kak. aku aja di kamar seharian, aku nggak tahu itu siapa.’_

_‘Ok. Aku bantu cek, ya.’_

_‘nggak usah! aku tinggal telpon security aja, kak. kalo beneran orang jahat nanti kakak kenapa-kenapa, lagi.’_

_‘Hahaha. Santai aja.’_

setelah itu, byungchan udah nggak denger suara apa-apa lagi. tapi dia justru khawatir karena seungwoo belum nge-chat lagi dan ini udah 20 menit lebih. duh, jangan-jangan kak seungwoo beneran kenapa-kenapa lagi? 

akhirnya byungchan pun memberanikan diri untuk nge-chat duluan.

_‘kak, gimana? ada apa?’_

_‘Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Itu tadi anak-anak kecil dari unit 801 lagi iseng aja, hahaha.’_

byungchan kaget karena seungwoo ngebales chatnya cukup cepat. dia pun langsung berterima kasih sama seungwoo lewat chat atas bantuannya. makanya, meskipun banyak kejanggalan mengenai seungwoo, byungchan mah tetep suka-suka aja sama tetangganya yang kalo ketawa cuma lewat chat doang. 

* * *

semenjak kejadian-kejadian aneh itu terjadi, byungchan ngerasa seungwoo makin perhatian sama dia. ini byungchan bukan kegeeran ya! tapi emang bener, kok! nggak jarang kak seungwoo tiba-tiba ngetuk pintu unit byungchan cuma buat nanya, “ _everything’s going fine, kan?”_ atau “kalau ada apa-apa, _whatsapp_ aku aja ya, chan.”

gimana nggak makin baper, coba? byungchan tuh nggak bisa diginiin. mana ini pertama kalinya dia bener-bener suka sama seseorang, makanya dia masih kebingungan harus bertingkah kayak gimana setiap ada seungwoo. 

byungchan juga akhir-akhir ini mulai mengganti gaya pakaiannya jadi lebih rapi biar terlihat dewasa dan nggak kekanak-kanakan lagi. soalnya kak seungwoo auranya berwibawa banget—meskipun seringnya kutangan. byungchan yakin pasti selera kak seungwoo seseorang yang dewasa, makanya dia mau berubah. 

itu alasan yang minor, sih. alasan sebenarnya tuh, karena dia pernah liat satu cowok yang main ke unit kak seungwoo dan pakaiannya rapi banget. pakai kemeja, celana bahan, dan rambutnya tertata rapi. yang bikin byungchan iri, senyuman kak seungwoo yang kelihatan tulus banget pas pamitan di depan pintu. byungchan pengen disenyumin kayak gitu :(. 

makanya dia langsung nelpon mamanya yang kebetulan seorang desainer dan minta dipilihin beberapa ‘baju rapi tapi masih anak muda’. dia juga minta stylist kepercayaan mamanya untuk ajarin dia cara styling baju-baju yang udah dikasih. emang ya, cinta membuat kamu buta. 

* * *

byungchan ngaca untuk terakhir kali di _vanity mirror_ yang ada di dalem kamarnya. sebenernya dia masih belum terbiasa, sih. byungchan lebih nyaman sama hoodie belel—yang sebenernya walaupun belel harganya bisa beli satu unit motor _matic_ — dan tote bagnya, dibandingkan pakai kemeja sama _messenger bag._ tapi ya, segala cara harus dilakukan biar kak seungwoo naksir sama dia. 

pas dia mau keluar unitnya tiba-tiba banget papanya byungchan nelpon. byungchan yang lagi memakai sepatu pun ngejepit handphonenya di antara kepala dan bahu.

“ _byungchan? kamu dimana, nak?”_ tanya papanya.

“ _aku masih di apart, pa, baru mau berangkat ke kampus. ada apa ya, pa?”_

_“oh, masih di apart kan, ya? belum jalan? syukur, deh.”_

_“kenapa sih, pa? tumben banget?”_ tanya byungchan. byungchan sedikit khawatir soalnya jarang banget papanya nelpon dia pagi-pagi gini, biasanya malem-malem cuma untuk nanyain kabar dan hari itu ngapain aja di kampus. 

“ _papa cuma mau pesan, kamu hati-hati, ya? akhir-akhir ini banyak orang jahat, papa takut kamu kenapa-kenapa.”_

pas papanya byungchan ngomong gitu, dia langsung deg-degan. masalahnya, sekitar enam bulan yang lalu byungchan sempet ngerumpi sama asisten pribadi papanya dan dia dapet info bahwa adiknya papa yang baru keluar dari penjara kayaknya mau berulah dan balas dendam ke keluarganya. awalnya byungchan nggak percaya, sih, soalnya om itu tuh deket banget sama byungchan, yakali mau balas dendam? tapi kalau udah kayak gini, byungchan jadi ketakutan sendiri, sumpah. 

“ _iya, pa. byungchan bakal baik-baik aja, kok. udah, ah, masih pagi udah bikin anak ayam takut aja, deh, hahaha.”_

_“papa serius, byungchan. intinya kamu hati-hati selalu, ya? ada nomor telepon asisten pribadi papa, kan? kalau kenapa-kenapa langsung kabarin dia aja.”_

_“iya, tenang aja, pa. udah, ah, byungchan mau berangkat. dadah papa!”_ balas byungchan dengan nada yang riang. meskipun byungchan jadi deg-degan, dia nggak mau bikin orangtuanya khawatir, makanya dia bales dengan riang biar papanya sedikit lebih tenang kalau tau anaknya _fine-fine_ aja. 

byungchan mutusin untuk ngelakuin _breathing exercise_ untuk ngilangin rasa paniknya yang mulai meningkat. 

_breath in. breath out._

_breath in. breath out._

baru aja dia ngerasa tenang, tiba-tiba dia dibuat kaget sama bel yang berbunyi. 

“siapa?” teriak byungchan sambil berjalan menuju pintu. 

“ini seungwoo!” 

pas tau ternyata yang nunggu di balik pintu adalah seungwoo, byungchan langsung buru-buru beresin baju dan rambut—yang nggak berantakan sama sekali sebenernya—dan ngebuka pintunya. 

“chan, aku anteri—hah?” kalimat seungwoo kepotong di akhir karena dia kaget ngeliat bocah tengil ini tiba-tiba berpakaian rapi banget. 

byungchan yang ngeliat respons seungwoo langsung joget-joget ria dalam hati. ternyata jurusnya ampuh, kak seungwoo pasti terkesima ngeliat dia. 

(padahal mah bingung, bukan terkesima). 

“kenapa, kak?” tanya byungchan sambil senyum-senyum malu.

“a-ah…, itu, mau aku anterin ke kampus, nggak? aku ada urusan dan kebetulan searah sama kampus kamu, makanya aku ngajakin.” 

“ya mau, lah! gila aja lo gue nolak!” 

tapi itu cuma berani byungchan ucapin dalem hati. aslinya mah: 

“oh, seriusan, kak? nggak ganggu? aku nggak mau ngerepotin, hehe…,” ucap byungchan sambil pura-pura nggak enak. padahal mah mau banget anjir.

“santai aja, sih. nggak apa-apa, kok!”

“yaudah deh kalo kakak maksa.” 

(padahal mah nggak ada yang maksa). 

byungchan langsung nutup pintu unitnya dan ngikutin seungwoo ke basement. byungchan yang ngintilin seungwoo dari belakang pun sedikit menghirup wangi parfum seungwoo yang baunya _oh my god mau meninggal, enak banget_. kalau byungchan nggak tahu diri, dia udah nempelin hidung di tengkuk seungwoo kali. oh, sama hari ini tumben banget seungwoo pakai jas? biasanya cuma kutang atau hoodie? ada acara penting kali, ya? 

nggak lama, mereka sekarang udah sampai di basement. byungchan sedikit kepo sih kira-kira kak seungwoo bakal pakai kendaraan kayak apa, ya? sedan atau suv, ya? tipe-tipe kayak dia sih cocoknya bawa mobil gede kayak _mercedes g-wagon_ atau _lamborghini urus_. 

eh, tapi, kok mereka ngelewatin parkiran mobil dan malah ke arah parkiran motor? duh, byungchan tuh anti banget panas-panasan dan kena asep. mau nolak, tapi kapan lagi bisa dianter kak seungwoo? akhirnya dia pasrah aja. 

dia mau nangis pas ngeliat kak seungwoo nyalain motor kecil warna PINK yang mereknya bahkan byungchan belum pernah denger. rasanya byungchan pengen balik ke kamarnya aja terus alesan nggak enak badan jadinya nggak mau kuliah. 

seungwoo pun kayaknya ngerasa kalo byungchan rada gimanaa gitu sama motornya, tapi dia mah bodo amat dan justru ngasih byungchan helm _bogo_ ungu miliknya.

“maaf ya, kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi kamu. aku nggak punya uang, chan. aku nganggur soalnya.” 

“ya ampun, nggak papa, kak! _suwer,_ deh!” balas byungchan. 

astaga, byungchan se- _obvious_ itu apa, ya? duh, gagal deh nih memikat hati kak seungwoo. tapi akhirnya byungchan dapet jawaban dari pertanyaan pertama dia tadi, kak seungwoo beneran nganggur. ya, byungchan maklumin, deh. kasian :(

“yaudah, yuk. keburu telat nanti kamu.” 

byungchan terus ngangguk dan _mencoba_ untuk duduk di jok motor. terakhir kali byungchan naik motor tuh kayaknya SMP deh, kayaknya. makanya sekarang dia bingung banget cari posisi yang tepat buat duduk di atas jok motor. pas seungwoo mulai ngegas, byungchan pun sedikit oleng karena duduknya belum benar. tapi untungnya refleks byungchan cepet, dia langsung pegang handle di jok belakang biar nggak jatuh. 

selama perjalanan, byungchan gerakin pantatnya ke kanan kiri nyari posisi yang bener. dia nggak tahu aja kalo gerak-gerak kayak gitu si seungwoo ikut oleng sedikit karena nggak seimbang. akhirnya karena kasihan, seungwoo nepi sebentar buat ngebenerin posisi byungchan. 

“byungchan, kamu nggak pernah naik motor, ya?”

byungchan ketawa kecil, “hehehe…, iya, kak. terakhir naik tuh, lima tahun yang lalu.”

“pantes. yaudah, coba kamu duduk yang bener, pastiin kedua kaki kamu bisa nempel trotoar, pantat kamu juga harus pas, jangan lebih kanan atau lebih kiri.” 

byungchan pun ngelakuin sesuai saran seungwoo dan _wow,_ beneran lebih nyaman. “oke, kak. udah mendingan, nih.” 

“yaudah, sekarang peluk pinggang aku biar kamu nggak jatuh.” 

byungchan rasanya mau teriak aja. mimpi apa dia bisa deket-deketan sama kak seungwoo?! tapi karena byungchan mau terlihat _santuy_ , jadi dia cuma ngedehem dan meluk seungwoo dengan hati-hati. 

“udah, ya? aku jalanin lagi, nih.” 

“y-yaudah.., ayo..,” ucap byungchan pelan sambil nyoba untuk nahan senyumnya melebar. 

* * *

setelah byungchan cerita ke hanse, hanse cuma bener-bener diem dan bengong berusaha buat mencerna semuanya. mereka berdua lagi di kantin _by the way,_ habis dari unit kesehatan kampus soalnya hanse beneran pingsan dan ngeluh laper jadinya ya, langsung aja ke kantin kampus. 

“bentar, bentar. jadi lo demen sama _this seungwoo guy_ yang asal usulnya nggak jelas tapi _somehow_ selalu ngebantu lo?” 

byungchan yang lagi minum jus mangga cuma ngangguk ngejawab pertanyaan hanse. 

“gila kali ya, lo. kerjaan nggak jelas, identitas nggak jelas, tapi masih demen-demen aja. kalo dia ternyata _serial killer_ gimana? _hiih,_ ogah gue, mah.” 

“yaudah sih, lagian gue juga nggak yakin dia bakal suka balik. santai aja, se.” balas byungchan. 

byungchan yang tiba-tiba kebelet pipis akhirnya pamit sebentar dan langsung jalan ke toilet. dia senyum-senyum sendiri nginget kejadian pagi tadi. duh, emang ya orang kasmaran selalu seneng. 

pas byungchan masuk toilet, dia kok…, ngerasa sedikit ada yang aneh, ya? ah, tapi mungkin cuma perasaan dia aja. akhirnya dia mutusin untuk jalan aja menuju urinoir. pas dia lagi ngelakuin kegiatannya, dia denger suara langkah yang jalannya _sangat_ hati-hati. byungchan langsung nengok ke belakang, tetapi nihil. nggak ada siapa-siapa. 

_tuh, kan, firasat doang ini mah,_ pikir byungchan. 

abis meresleting celananya, byungchan pergi menuju wastafel yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu. pas dia lagi cuci tangan, dari cermin byungchan sadar salah satu stall toilet yang berada di belakang wastafel tertutup. berarti bener ada orang masuk, dong? karena byungchan udah takut duluan, dia buru-buru ngeringin tangan pakai _paper towel._

saat byungchan jalan menuju pintu, dia denger stall toilet tersebut terbuka dan mulutnya tiba-tiba ditutup sebuah kain sambil badannya ditarik ke belakang. byungchan pun mencoba untuk ngelawan, gunain badannya yang gede untuk sekiranya ngerecokin orang di belakangnya ini. tapi ya kalo udah jago nyulik, mau segede apapun korbannya, tetep bakal bisa ngelawan. 

byungchan ditarik ke dalam stall toilet dan dipaksa untuk duduk di lantai. byungchan yang masih berusaha melawan pun bersuara berharap ada seseorang di luar sana yang bakal denger dia. penculik byungchan sendiri masih sedikit kesusahan nge- _handle_ byungchan yang gerak-gerak _nonstop_. 

“diem, gausah gerak-gerak gini kalau nggak mau saya sakiti,” ancam sang penculik. 

_yakali gue diem aja,_ pikir byungchan. 

byungchan pun tetep gerak-gerak sambil mencoba teriak. tapi ya, manusia punya batas, akhirnya pergerakan dia mulai melemah. byungchan cuma bisa berharap ada seseorang yang bisa nemuin dan nyelamatin dia. 

pas sang penculik udah sadar byungchan mulai melemah, dia langsung ngeluarin semacam HT dan ngabarin ke seseorang kalau dia udah berhasil nangkap byungchan. 

enggak lama, byungchan ngerasa matanya mulai berat. kepalanya pening, telinganya mulai berdering. sebelum dia hilang kesadaran total, hal yang terakhir dia dengar adalah teriakan namanya dan sesosok yang sangat sangat familiar. 

* * *

byungchan pusing, _banget._ pas dia ngebuka mata, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah cahaya putih. 

_ini gue udah di surga, ya?_ tanya byungchan dalam hati. 

_byungchan…_

_itu suara tuhan manggil gue kali, ya?_ tanya byungchan lagi.

_byungchan… choi byungchan…_

“choi byungchan! kamu bisa dengar aku, nggak?” 

pandangan byungchan semakin jelas dan dia kaget bukan main pas lihat muka seungwoo tepat di atasnya. tunggu, hah? seungwoo? dia belum mati, dong?

“h-hah…, kak seungwoo?” 

seungwoo pun menghela napas dan tersenyum. “akhirnya, kamu sadar juga.” 

“t-tunggu, aku bingung…, aku dimana? kok ada kakak?”

seungwoo tertawa kecil “kamu ada di rumah sakit, tadi kamu hampir jadi korban penculikan, tau! untung aja aku berhasil nyelamatin.” 

lah, tambah pusing si byungchan. “kok kakak bisa tahu?”

“ya iya, lah. orang aku di- _hire_ sama orangtua kamu untuk jagain anak semata wayangnya,” ucap seungwoo sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. 

“jadi…, sebenernya kakak tuh semacam agen rahasia gitu? atau gimana sih, aku nggak ngerti sumpah…, aku kira kakak cuma laki-laki bujang yang kebetulan diwarisin banyak duit makanya bisa punya ini itu…,” ucap byungchan. 

“hahaha…, iya, byungchan. rencana penculikan kamu tuh udah terdeteksi semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, makanya aku ditugaskan untuk jagain kamu dari dekat. _so, surprise, i guess?”_

byungchan mau nangis aja rasanya. ternyata selama ini seungwoo yang dia kira cuma orang gak jelas ternyata aslinya JELAS banget asal usulnya. udah lah, nyerah aja dia mau ngedeketin seungwoo. palingan abis ini setelah tugasnya selesai dia bakal lupa sama byungchan. 

“yaudah…, makasih ya, kak seungwoo. kakak kalau mau pergi sekarang boleh, kok. aku telepon asisten pribadi papa aja,” ucap byungchan dengan nada yang sedikit sedih. 

seungwoo ketawa kecil ngelihat byungchan, “yakin, nih, mau ngusir? nggak jadi nyoba untuk memikat hati aku?” 

sumpah, byungchan teriak beneran. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> maaf banget kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi T__T
> 
> aku nulis ini ngebut karena jujur aku sedikit kewalahan karena ada satu dua hal yang menghambat penulisan! kalau responsnya banyak, aku mikir bakal bikin lanjutan dari cerita ini deh kayaknya hahaha. thank you for reading!


End file.
